coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7903 (9th July 2012)
Plot Rob and Peter square up to each other. Carla pulls them apart explaining that Peter's her partner. Rob tells Carla he was released from prison this morning and thought he'd surprise her. Owen's concerns over Izzy's pregnancy finally bubble to the surface; he's worried that because of her disability she won't be able to cope with a baby. Izzy's furious and hurt at his lack of faith in her. Gary tries to calm Izzy down and Anna's annoyed with Owen for his negative attitude. Mary and Roy embark on another chess marathon. They barely notice Hayley as she leaves for her dance class. Comparing Simon's situation to his own as a child, Peter vows to Ken that he'll never abandon Simon as Ken did him. Ken's hurt. Rob blames Carla for the fact he got involved in an armed robbery. He explains how he had to do it for their mum as she needed the money and Carla wasn't around. Carla tells him that she's bored of his sob stories. Mary beats Roy at chess and they agree to meet again next Monday both having clearly enjoyed themselves immensely. Tracy and Amy move into No.3. Tracy overhears Norris telling Emily that he's nervous of having a convicted murderer in the house. Tracy enjoys winding him up. When Anna finds Faye's new trainers in the bin, she's incensed and gives Faye a real telling-off. Faye flees to her room in tears. Roy extols the virtues of Mary to Hayley telling her that there's more to Mary than meets the eye. Hayley's slightly put-out. Michelle takes pity on Rob and offers him her sofa to sleep on. Still angry at Carla, Peter declares that there is nothing more important in his life than Simon, and that includes her. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Stella Price - Michelle Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *Last appearance of Craig Tinker until 14th December 2012. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter takes his anger out on Ken, vowing never to abandon Simon; Carla tries to get rid of her brother Rob by offering him money; and Gary defends Izzy when Owen upsets her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,210,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2012 episodes